


Before and After

by DragonReine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom!Kagami, Dom/sub, M/M, sub!Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonReine/pseuds/DragonReine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aomine gets confused by Kagami's aftercare.</p><blockquote>
  <p>“What are you doing?”</p>
  <p>“Hm?” Kagami smiled, a tiny curve of his mouth that made Aomine blink at how it transformed Kagami’s face into something soft and kind and sweet. It made something in Aomine’s chest tighten, taking his breath away. Not that he’d ever tell Kagami that. “Just relaxing, why?” </p>
  <p>Ugh. Was this a normal thing for Kagami to do after scenes? “Cut it out,” he snapped, feeling discomfited. He knew how to deal with aggression, with passion, but this...this wasn’t normal. </p>
  <p>Was it? </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Before and After

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost from <http://dragonreine.tumblr.com/post/116552776202/franeridan-a-dom-kagami-sub-aomine-au-in-which>
> 
> Inspired by franeridan's post on a dom!Kagami/sub!Aomine AU, where they mention that too many BDSM fics don't show proper aftercare: <http://franeridan.tumblr.com/post/116506028639/a-dom-kagami-sub-aomine-au-in-which-after-the>

When Kagami started massaging his arms after unlocking the cuffs on his wrists, slowly coaxing the stiff muscles into relaxing, Aomine was still too out of it to even notice it, much less think about it.

(because  _holy shit_  he had never felt this kind of euphoric high before, like he’s floating and weightless despite his limbs feeling so heavy, his throat raw from the near-constant screams he had been making, his groin aching from how much cum Kagami had milked out of him, his asshole sloppy and loose and just  _well-fucked_  from Kagami’s tongue and fingers and cock)

When Kagami disappeared into the bathroom, and then came back to wipe him down with a warm, damp cloth, gently cleaning away the semen and lube, Aomine was just starting to drift back down to solid reality, and he did find it a bit odd, but the sensation of the cloth on his skin felt great so he simply let it happen.

But then Kagami went out of the bedroom for a second time, and returned with a glass of water that he pressed against Aomine’s lips, his voice quiet as he encouraged Aomine to drink (”C’mon, drink up, you’ll feel better with this, your throat must be sore, yeah?”). At this point Aomine was awake enough to be think  _"What the hell is this idiot doing?”_  even while he drank the offered water.

And then Kagami crawled back into bed, enveloped Aomine in a hug, hands stroking up and down his back—gently,  _so gently_ , completely at odds with the loud, rude basketball-obsessed idiot that Aomine thought he knew—while pressing light kisses on his face and whispering that Aomine had been  _so good, you’re wonderful._

But by then Aomine was also fully awake and more than a little freaked-out. 

“What are you doing?”

“Hm?” Kagami smiled, a tiny curve of his mouth that made Aomine blink at how it transformed Kagami’s face into something soft and kind and  _sweet_. It made something in Aomine’s chest tighten, taking his breath away. Not that he’d ever tell Kagami that. “Just relaxing, why?” 

 _Ugh._  Was this a normal thing for Kagami to do after scenes? “Cut it out,” he snapped, feeling discomfited. He knew how to deal with aggression, with passion, but this...this wasn’t normal. 

Was it? 

Aomine had never had a Dom act the way Kagami was acting, completely self-assured and casual about taking care of Aomine  _after_ a scene, like Aomine was something precious and delicate, the soft words and softer touches easing all the sharp jagged edges that he could still feel in his heart, slowly chasing away the itchy restlessness he often felt immediately after a scene, and turning it into something silky and liquid that made him want to curl into Kagami and just...breathe.

It made Aomine cringe at the strangeness of it all, even when something in him craved more of the gentle touches, so much that it took a great deal of willpower to brush away Kagami’s hand when it came up towards his cheek. “I said  _cut it out_.”

Kagami blinked, and then pulled back, his face going blank before something like understanding bloomed on it. “Oh. Sorry. Do you need space? It was an intense session, I understand if you need—”

Aomine made an aggrieved noise and pulled away from Kagami, getting off the bed. His legs were actually shaking, which was unusual, but Kagami really did push him really hard earlier, with all that teasing and denying and keeping him on the edge.

“Huh?” Kagami sat up, frowning at Aomine. “Why? What’s wrong?” 

Aomine rolled his eyes and went to where he’d haphazardly thrown his clothes, quickly putting them on. “Just  _stop_ , okay? Yeah, sure, it was intense, as you put it, but I don’t need to be treated like I’m made of china after the fact. It wasn't even anywhere near rough play.”

Kagami frowned at him. “But—”

“Don’t worry about it,  _Bakagami_.” He gave Kagami his sharpest grin. “I’m a big boy, I don’t need all that sappy bullshit. Never asked for it before, and I definitely am not asking for it now. I’ve always taken care of myself on my own after, no problem. Thanks for your time, by the way.” He gave a goodbye wave to a weirdly-still Kagami and walked out of the room, not looking back. 

He’d just reached the  _genkan_  and was about to take his parka off the coat rack when he heard a thump from Kagami’s room. “Wait,  _Aomine!_ ”

Aomine turned and saw Kagami run out of his room, completely stark naked. He raised an eyebrow, curious in spite of himself. What’s so urgent that Kagami didn’t even bother putting on clothes? “What do you want now?”

“You said you’ve always taken care of yourself  _after_ ,” Kagami growled. His eyes were flashing with annoyance, which made no sense. Why would he be annoyed? “You mean after a scene ends, your past Doms just let you  _go?_ ” 

Aomine stared. “Why wouldn’t they? As long as everyone’s satisfied at the end of it, there’s no point sticking around, right?”

Kagami stared at him, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. He looked kind of like an idiot when he was gaping like that, but looking idiotic was par for the course when it comes to Kagami. Less typical, however, was how Kagami seemed to be struck completely speechless.

Aomine grinned. “What, cat got your tongue? Better close that mouth, otherwise an insect would fly into it, assuming it survives your nasty brea—”

Kagami’s mouth snapped closed, but then his lips curled back, baring his teeth in a snarl.

Aomine very nearly stepped back.

Kagami looked... _murderous._  He knew Kagami had a short fuse, but this,  _this_  was not one of Kagami’s usual bursts of temper, not with the bared teeth and fists clenched so hard that the knuckles turned white and eyes that looked more like the eyes of a raging predatory beast.

Kagami looked he wanted to beat someone into a pulp and rend their limbs from their bodies.

And Aomine knew that he wasn’t the hypothetical target of that rage, given that Kagami’s eyes weren’t focused on him at all, but even then some instinctual part of his brain was telling him to turn tail and flee away before the monster set its sights on him.

“God-fucking-damnit!” Kagami turned and punched the wall, making Aomine both jump and wince. “I should have realised this when you told me you didn’t need a safeword earlier.  _Fuck_. What sort of idiot trained you? No, don’t answer that,” he snapped when Aomine frowned and opened his mouth. “I don’t want to know, or I might actually find the fucker and kill them. _”_

Aomine gave Kagami a wary stare. Kagami didn’t look like he was about to go on a killing spree, which was good, but there was still far too much anger in his eyes for Aomine to feel entirely safe about leaving. “What’s up with you? There’s nothing to be this pissed off about.”

“Oh, there is  _plenty_  to be pissed off about,” Kagami muttered darkly. He stared long and hard at Aomine, as if he was a puzzle to be solved, and Aomine felt his hackles raise at the scrutiny. But then Kagami nodded, as if he made a decision, and said, “Go sit on the couch while I go put some clothes on.”

“Hah?” Aomine tilted his head. “Why the fuck should I?”

Kagami grinned suddenly, but there was no mirth in his eyes, only a fiercely burning determination. “Because,  _Ahomine_ , we’re going to have a long talk about your past experiences and what sort of things you’ve managed to learn, and then I’m going to show you how a  _real_  Dom should treat their sub.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Aftercare is super important in a BDSM relationship and as a large part of making sure that relationship is healthy and functional. It helps negate/minimise the effects of "sub drop" and "top drop".
> 
> Note that the flavour of aftercare used in this fic is just ONE version of aftercare. Some people would rather be left alone, as Kagami makes a mention about. Some want to end with some degradation or humiliation play. There is no "right" way to aftercare, and each person is different: it is important to negotiate aftercare well before a scene occurs to create mutually beneficial and consensual agreement about how aftercare is to take place.
> 
> Also, aftercare isn't limited to just subs. Doms may need aftercare too. 
> 
> Remember to communicate when practising BDSM. Stay safe, play safe.
> 
>  
> 
> <http://www.submissiveguide.com/encyclopedia/aftercare/>
> 
>  
> 
> <http://www.keepingitkinky.net/basics/aftercare.php>
> 
>  
> 
> <http://www.submissiveguide.com/tag/recovery-from-play/>


End file.
